All We'd Ever Need: A SasuSaku Story
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: He needed redemption, and she would give it to him. Oneshot.


All We'd Ever Need

A Sasusaku Oneshot

(A/N: Please, Please, PLEASE listen to the song while you are reading this. I think it really adds to the fic. I wrote the fic with the song in mind, so PLEASE! Fic starts in Sakura's present day POV, then goes back to goes to Sasuke's present day POV, then goes back to when Team 7 was still together, then sort of brings both Sasuke and Sakura's present day POV's together.)

Song: All We'd Ever Need

Artist: Lady Antebellum

Sakura stared at the photograph, her eyes swimming once again. She didn't know why it still made her cry every time she looked at it, but it did. It was crinkled around the edges from many hours of her clutching it tightly in her hands. Holding on to all that she had left of him.

**Boy it's been all this time**

**And I can't get you off my mind**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**I stare at your photograph **

**Still sleep in the shirt you left**

**And nobody know it but me**

Everybody thought she had moved on, but she was still just as in love with him as ever. It had been a year since he left, but she still got up every day hoping he would return.

Every day she was disappointed.

Every day she cried for him, and she was surprised she hadn't run out of tears by now. She put on a show for everyone around her. She knew they would be worried if they saw how much she was truly hurting, and she didn't want to bother them, but it was so painful to force that smile.

It became harder and harder every day, and sometimes she just wished she was dead. She wanted him more than anything, to hold him, even just to feel his presence. She would give anything to be near him again.

She was afraid to fall asleep at night; she knew he was waiting in her dreams. Seeing him there and then waking up to realize he wasn't really there was just too painful. If she weren't waiting on his return—and she still hadn't given up hope that he would return—she probably would have killed herself by now. She just loved him so much…

**Every day I wipe my tears away**

**And every day I wait for you to say**

**I should have been chasing you**

**I should have been trying to prove**

**That you were all that mattered to me**

**I should have said all the things**

**That I kept inside of me**

**And maybe I could have made you believe **

**That what we had was all we'd ever need**

Sasuke saw her in his dreams every night. Ever since he left, she was always there, but the minute he woke up, she was gone. He never showed it, but he wanted her in his arms so badly, the feeling, though he hated to admit it, was stronger than the hatred for his brother.

He was so selfish, leaving her, tearing her to pieces to get his revenge. He loved her, and love overpowers hate. It had been a year, and he wouldn't be surprised if she turned him away or worse, but he had to try. If he didn't he wouldn't be able to live much longer.

**My friends think I'm moving on**

**But the truth is I'm not that strong**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**I've kept all the words you said**

**In a box underneath my bed**

**And nobody knows it but me**

Maybe Sakura was happier without him. All he had ever done was insult and berate her. Maybe she had fallen in love with someone else. Naruto had always had feelings for her. He refused to cry, but it was so hard when all he could think about was her, and what he had done to her.

He missed everything about her. He _loved _everything about her. She was beautiful: her hair, her eyes, her skin as soft as satin. Love was a strange thing. It could even bring someone like Sasuke to his knees…

**If you're happy I'll get through somehow**

**But the truth is I've been screaming out**

**I should have been chasing you**

**I should have been trying to prove**

**That you were all that mattered to me**

**I should have said all the things**

**That I kept inside of me**

**And maybe I could've made you believe**

**That what we had was all we'd ever need**

_That's not Sasuke… _Sakura gathered every last bit of strength she had left in her and staggered to her feet. She couldn't make it… No! She had to… She was almost there, she couldn't let him do this to himself.

She threw her arms around him and he stopped dead.

"Please. Please stop." The curse marks began to move, seeming to withdraw into themselves as Sasuke returned to himself. He gazed into Sakura's eyes, and a bond was formed between them, though neither of them knew it.

It was a bond that could never be broken…

Sasuke saw it in the distance: her house. He was so close, but his courage was failing him. It took everything he was to put one foot in front of the other. He didn't know if he could face her, but he wasn't going to back down now.

Within seconds he had climbed the wall and was at her window. He slipped silently inside.

There she was, a foot away from him. She was fast asleep, and God was she beautiful when she was sleeping. The only time she was more gorgeous was when she was awake. She was clutching something in her hand.

When he looked closer he saw it was a crumpled photograph. He pulled it slowly and gently from her fingers, being careful not to wake her. Before he straightened up he saw that her face was tearstained, and his heart broke for her. She was the only reason he still had a heart…

He looked at the picture. It was one of Team 7: Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and himself.

_She still has this…_ He couldn't control it: a tear fell from his eyes.

Sakura chose that moment to wake up, and when she opened her eyes she didn't quite dare to believe them. Sasuke was standing before her, holding the photograph that had been in her hands, and… he was… Sasuke was… crying.

He looked down at her, his eyes filled with love, and also with fear. She had never seen Sasuke like this before, he was always so emotionless…

"Sakura…"

**I should have been chasing you**

"You… you came back."

**You should have been trying to prove**

"I… I missed you, Sakura."

**That you were all that mattered to me**

She shook her head, tears pouring down her face.

**Oh, you should've said all the things**

"Sakura, please, listen to me."

**That I kept inside of me**

She nodded, staring directly into his eyes.

**And maybe you could've made me believe**

"I love you. I always have loved you. I will never stop loving you. You are all I have left. I am begging you, accept me. I was selfish, and I left you to satisfy myself. I am truly and deeply sorry. But please, give me one last chance to make things right. I love you, Sakura."

**That what we had girl**

**Oh what we had, what we had**

**It was all we'd ever need**

**It was all we'd ever need**

Sakura put a finger to his lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke." So he took her into his arms at last, and pressed his lips to hers. She had redeemed him, made him a changed man.

And he would never leave her.


End file.
